An electric vehicle may use one or more electric motors for propulsion of the vehicle. The electric motors may be powered by rechargeable batteries on-board the vehicle. A driver of an electric vehicle may typically recharge the batteries of the vehicle according to different charging modes that transfer electric energy to the vehicle. A utility company may supply the electric energy to the charging station and charge the vehicle with the electric energy based on the time, day, month, and/or calendar season. Typically, a utility company may provide charge based on off-peak hours versus peak hours, with peak hours being more expensive than off-peak hours. If an electric vehicle is being charged by a single user, manufacturing servers and utility providers may set certain charging parameters based on the charging patterns of the user. However, in some instances, a vehicle may be shared by multiple users, such as family members and/or roommates. Requests for resources provided to the third party provider, however, may include information identifying a customer or the customer's vehicle.